Who Am I, What Have I Become?
by nevergrowingupp
Summary: Annie 2014 Fanfic. Miss Hannigan's thoughts after realizing she put Annie in danger. Oneshot.


**I was listening to the soundtrack of Annie while studying for finals and the song "Who Am I" came on. While I was listening to it, I got inspired to write this little one shot so I took a break from studying and wrote this. Hope you like it :)**

**I'll try to update "Annie (2014): The Foster Girls" really soon. I finish school in a few weeks so once all that craziness is out of the way I'll hopefully get some inspiration for that. I posted about why I haven't really updated on Instagram, but basically between school and everything I've been really preoccupied. I think I might start posting chapters soon of the "prequel" I talked about since I have about 5 chapters written for that.**

**If you don't already follow me, my Instagram dedicated to Cameron Diaz/Annie is cameronmisshannigan :)**

**This is set in the scene after Annie's "parents" take her. Hannigan's point of view. Hope you like it!**

"She says you have a very nice voice, and she likes it. She said it makes her feel good about herself."

The words kept repeating in my head. Did Annie really say that about me? After the way I've treated her all of these years, out of everything she could have said about me and how miserable I tried to make her life? It didn't seem to make sense.

Sure, she's said it to me before. If I was yelling at her for something, which was almost everyday. "You're so pretty," she'd say. "You have a very pretty voice." I just thought she was trying to shut me up, or she was just being annoyingly positive because she knew it pissed me off. Never did I once think she was being serious.

This morning I thought I was being smart, getting rid of the brat for good. Guy came up with this great plan for us to find people who would pretend to be her parents. They would take her, Stacks would give them cash, and we would all split it. I'd be rich! It wasn't like they'd hurt her. No, they'd just keep her for a little while, they'd look after her until the whole thing blew over. Then they'd dump her back into the system. But not in New York, somewhere far away so no one would know who she was. I thought I was doing the right thing. But now...

What was I thinking? Sure, I was drunk when I agreed to this. I was already drunk when Guy showed up at my door, I can't even remember how much I had drank at the bar. But is that really an excuse? Was I completely blindsided by the money that I didn't realize how much I could be hurting this little girl? I mean, what did we really know about these people who were taking her? What _were_ they planning on doing with her?

I needed to find out, to make sure she'd be okay. Not that I cared about her. Did I? Maybe I did. Maybe a little bit. Just a little. I just needed to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. If she did, I don't think I would ever be able to live with myself. No matter how drunk I made myself.

I walked out of the restaurant.

"Hey! Wait!" I yelled, quickly running over to guy. "How did you do the DNA Test?"

"You can do anything with money," he said simply, walking away. Stopping him, I said "well who-who are those people? What's your plan with her anyhow?"

"Don't worry about it," he said, "she's served her purpose.

"What does that mean?"

"That they'll hold her for a while, then after the election they'll dump her back into the system! No harm, no foul."

"You can't do that to her," I said, "I mean, she's still a little girl."

"What do you care?" he asked, confused. "Look, just go home and keep your mouth shut!"

"Hey!" I said angrily, "You can't talk to me like that. I know things about you."

"Well if you know what's good for you, you'll go home and keep your mouth shut."

He walked away and disappeared into the crowd. Watching the car with Annie and Stacks pull away, I couldn't stop thinking about her. What have I done? She was just a little girl. This guy didn't care about what these people did to her. He just wanted her gone so he could get his money. Annie's life was now in danger, and it was all because of me.

Walking aimlessly down the street, I made my way into the store across from my building. The one Lou owns. Never did I think I would step foot in that place.

"Hey baby, I haven't seen you in here for a minute!" Lou exclaimed when he saw me step inside. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Take it easy," I said, opening my purse. I was most certainly not in the mood.

"How you doing?"

I ripped off a lotto card and started scratching it with a coin.

"Not super awesome."

"You want me to make you a sandwich?" he asked.

Gross, I thought, making a disgusted face.

"How about if I make you a key?"

I put the card down and sighed.

"You ever do anything that you thought was really a good idea at the time, but after its like, you're not so sure?"

"Yeah," he said laughing, "putting up that key sign I don't know the first about making keys." He smiled. "What's the matter sweetie, what did you do because you know whatever it is, I'm here to help."

God he was weird. But why was he being so nice to me? I was being such a bitch to him. I always was, and yet, he was trying to be nice to me. What was that about?

I looked down, and looked back at him.

"Why are you so nice to me the way I treat you?"

"Because," he said, "under all that bitter, there's a sweet lady with a big heart. She's just been gone for a while that's all."

I looked down and picked up my bag.

"Yeah," I whispered. And made my way or of the store.

He was kind of right. I wasn't always this way, a bitter, cruel, cold hearted lady. Ever since I lost my one chance at stardom, I haven't been the same. All I could think about was money, doing whatever I could think of to make money easily and surround myself with things that made me feel better. Hell, I even took in a bunch of foster kids because I got money from the state. And I used that money, that I was supposed to be using to provide for them, to surround myself with crap that really didn't make me feel any better. I used to be a good person. Could I start over somehow? Become a better person, the person I used to be?

I walked past the girls, playing with a jump rope. As I walked over, they ran to the side, and didn't go back to playing until I was past them. They were afraid of me. Why shouldn't they be? I gave them no reason to trust me. It's not like I ever hurt them, physically at least. All I did was yell at them, and tell them no one wanted them, that they were unwanted foster kids and the only reason I kept them with me was for the money I received. I made them do pointless chores, fed them food that probably tasted like crap, drank and passed out on the couch half the time, leaving them to fend for themselves. Wow. Maybe I have hurt them.

But this wasn't me. This wasn't what I used to be like. Maybe I could change, I could become a better person. It was too late for Annie, whether her "parents" took her or not, I would lose her. But the other girls, maybe if I tried hard enough, I could make it right with them.

I knew what I had to do first, before anything. I had to stop Annie from leaving with those two frauds. I had to go to Stacks and tell him the truth, and make sure Guy didn't get away with this.

Turning around, I walked towards the girls. I can do this. I can make this right.

"Guys," I said, "I need your help."

I want to start again.


End file.
